creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blubelrog's Music Concert
The story goes like this: February 26, 2019 Blubelrog is the music teacher. Teacher: Ok, class, today we will be practicing for your spring concert which will occur on Thursday March 28th at 7 p. m. in the auditorium, here are the following roles, Duck is on piano, Ama is on accordion, Elmo is on trumpet, Darren is on timpani and Simon is on recorder and the rest of the class is in the chorus, so make sure you have your singing voices ready for your big concert which will happen on March 28th, and it's a good thing March 28th there's a sea day because we have class then, so until then we will be doing rehearsals here are the following dates that we have class. Of course we have class today and tomorrow, next class is on Monday March 4th because next Friday is when only teachers have to come in so you guys will not have to come in, we will also have class on Tuesday March 5th and our final four music rehearsal days are Tuesday March 12th, Wednesday March 13th, Wednesday March 20th, and Thursday March 21st. Tara Toro: Shut your mouth Blubelrog, music class is soooooooo boring and so ugly, i wish music never existed, haha, what a stupid1 classroom, music is boring and this classroom, too. Teacher: Grrrrrrrr! Tara Toro, how dare you say music class is boring and ugly, that's it, go to the principal's office, and you will not partecipate at the spring concert! Anyways, class, the song will be Ducks and Frogs, because Duck's name reminds a duck, and because i'm a frog. Tara Toro: I don't care, this concert is ugly, i don't want to do these boring rehearsals in this ugly classroom. Teacher: Hey, what did i just say? No bad words in school, that's it, i'm fully qualified for teaching and plus, you will be suspended for the rest of the month, go straight to the principal's office and you will not come in to do rehearsals! AT PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! Principal: Tara Toro, i heard you have been kicked out from the music class, is that true? Tara Toro: Yes, and what does this mean? Principal: I will call your extremely strict and angry dad to pick you up, you are suspended for the rest of the month, get out and go home while i call your dad or else i will double your suspension time, now before i make you suspended for the rest of the year. Tara Toro's dad: Tara Toro, i can't believe you got kicked out from the music class, i just couldn't wait for you to go to the music class to do rehearsals and for the spring music concert, that's it, now you can never go to music class, what is wrong with you, you, what a daughter like you, that's it! You are grounded during your suspension, now go to bed and sleep until your suspension is over, and, there won't be any fun until your suspension is over, now go to bed and starve! Tara Toro (crying): "WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!" When the music concert began... Teacher: Alright class, today is the music concert day. When the concert was over... Well, it was better without that Tara Toro, now i will send this video to your parents, so they can know about the concert. This is inspired by Dora and Little Bill Insult Music Class/Grounded. 1Didn't mean to offend anyone here. Category:Episodes